The Heirs of Merlin
by perfectlyfakereality
Summary: A new boy has come to Hogwarts, and he's turned Ginny's life upside down. What is the secret that he's keeping? How will this affect the lives of everyone around her? How will it change the course of what's to come? DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP!
1. Chapter 1

The Heirs of Merlin

Chapter 1: Philip Thomasson

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the real HP characters. The only thing I own at this moment is Philip Thomasson and the title of this story. I'll own a little more towards the end of the story...but who knows when that will be. I sure don't.

Ginny Weasley had changed a lot over the summer. She had grown, and although she wasn't towering over everyone like Ron at his height of 6'3", she was decidedly taller than many at her 5'6". She now had a coke-bottle figure (a muggle term she had learned from Hermione), and thanks to a few well-placed beauty charms, had strawberry blonde colored hair and a golden tan. She had also charmed her light blue eyes into a darker shade of blue.

Along with her new look, she had a new wardrobe, courtesy of the owners of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and a new attitude. The last 5 years everyone had thought of her as Ron's little sister, the girl who was possessed by Tom Riddle, or that other Weasley. She planned to change that this year. She could already see the effects of her changes. On the train she had received quite a few compliments. Of course, there were remarks from the Slytherins. Since she was a Prefect, she told them off and docked points. Now, as she walked towards the Great Hall listening to Hermione talk animatedly about her trip to Italy, she could feel the air ripple as an adventure unfolded before her.

"Miss Weasley, may I speak to you for a moment?" Professor McGonagall asked, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. "Miss Granger, if you'll excuse us, please."

Ginny jumped at the Professor's sudden appearance, but after hurriedly asking Hermione to save her a seat, she quietly followed the woman. She didn't want to even venture a guess as to what the meeting was about.

When Ginny stepped into the office, all she could think of was the sorting. She didn't want to miss it, but Professor McGonagall wanted to speak to her.

_'Oh well, I'll meet the first years soon enough,'_ she thought to herself.

A throat cleared behind her and she whipped around to find herself staring into large, cinnamon eyes.

"Are you going to move, or am I going to have to stand here all day waiting for you to do so?" His steely voice asked.

Her face flushed, and she stepped aside as the boy sauntered in and flopped into a chair. As she walked to her own seat, she took in all of him. He was around 6'1" with a medium build. He had dark hair that looked a mix between dark brown and black. His large, hazel eyes setoff his honey colored skin.

"Miss Weasley, this is Philip Thomasson. He has transferred from Patterson Wizarding Academy. He--"

"Excuse me, but Professor?" Ginny Interrupted.

"Yes?" was the weary reply.

"Where is Patterson academy? I've never heard of it before."

"It's in the States you dolt," Philip snarled nastily.

"Mr. Thomasson," Professor McGonagall scolded, her mouth drawn tightly, "I am not sure as to how the students were allowed to behave at Patterson, but that kind of open hostility is not allowed here at Hogwarts." Philip threw himself backward into his chair and slumped down, sulking as she continued, "As I was saying, Mr. Thomasson has transferred here from Patterson. He was sorted into Ravenclaw earlier today, but I felt that the Ravenclaw Prefects were...unacceptable...for the task of showing Mr. Thomasson around. You are the top Prefect in your year, Miss Weasley, and I expect you to set a good example for Mr. Thomasson, the younger Gryffindors, and the rest of the school. Now, if you would Please show Mr. Thomasson to his quarters."

"Um, Professor?" Ginny queried, "Where _is_ the Ravenclaw common room?"

"Oh yes, I must have forgotten. He will be rooming with the Prefects this year. Gregory Carmichael, the 6th year Prefect from Ravenclaw had a...lapse in responsibility...and was relieved of his position. The Headmaster believed that Mr. Thomasson's marks were worthy of the position. If you would now lead him up to the Prefects' Common Room because it is past curfew." She swept the two out of her office and closed the door behind them. As she sat back down at her desk, she muttered to herself, "I do hope Albus is right about this."

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air as Ginny led Philip towards the Prefects' common room.

"So," she began, "Uh...do you like England so far?"

"No," was his short reply.

"Surely there must be something you like about it. What about Hogwarts?"

He looked at her incredulously, "England is a dirty, rainy, cold place with nothing here to offer me except a headache from listening to your annoying British accents. Hogwarts is the most hideous castle that I have ever seen, and it doesn't even come close to Patterson in anything. The only thing you have here is your precious Harry Potter."

"Yes, well, if you're accustomed to American country bumpkins, such as yourself, then I suppose it would be a chance for you to come into a civilized wizarding society! If you hate it so much here then why did you move here?"

"I had no choice in the matter. My father is a muggle who worked for the U.S. Government. He was transferred over here to do something. I hate everything about the place. You English bastards think you're so great because you have Potter and Dumbledore, and you think they're the saviors of the wizarding world. You're the most selfish, biased people that I have ever met."

"You have no bloody right, "Ginny said through clenched teeth, "to come into my school and disrespect everyone and everything in it. Do not think that I will do as I'm told and allow you to run over me with your insults. I can make this school a living hell for you."

Philip leaned forward and whispered, "If I go down, I'm taking you with me. Now, go to bed and we can continue this conversation tomorrow."

"You can't do anything to me, Thomasson," Ginny replied, eyeing him.

"Oh yeah?" he smirked at her, "How would you like everyone to know who you dream about at night? Whose name you call out in the darkness?"

He turned around and entered his room, leaving Ginny standing in the middle of the empty room startled and confused.

Hello everyone. All I ask is that you read, review, and stick around for chapter 2, which is coming up around this time next week. REVIEW, PLEASE! Just click the little purple button that's at the bottom left of this page. It takes 2 minutes. So, please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

The Heirs of Merlin

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I didn't own it the last time. I checked and I'm sure I still don't. As of the moment, I can still only lay claim to Philip.

* * *

Hogwarts was a busy place in the mornings. Since it was Saturday, Philip decided to sleep late. It was only when his face was doused with water did he wake up.

"What the fuck?" he screamed. He sat up and stared around wild eyed, trying to figure out who or what had interrupted his sleep. Seeing no one, he got out of bed to go to the bathroom when he heard a giggle.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he commanded angrily as he grabbed his wand from his bedside table.

The air rippled for a moment as Ginny stepped out from under Harry's invisibility cloak. She couldn't contain her laughter anymore, so she burst out in hysterics.

"Oh, Merlin. That bug eyed look was priceless. I'll have to get Mum to send me a pensive to put that in. Then, I can show everyone. Oh, the rest of the Gryffs will love it!"

Philip growled at her through clenched teeth, "I'm glad I could be of use to you. What the hell do you want?"

Ginny tried to keep a straight face and repress her laughs as she looked up at him, "Headmaster Dumbledore would like to talk to you. Although, I'm sure he wouldn't mind being kept waiting so that a Pretty Pretty Princess such as yourself can get your MUCH needed beauty sleep."

Philip glared at her and ran his hand through his hair, "Just get out of my room while I change."

Ginny smirked at him, "Gladly, nothing to see here anyways. I'll be in Hermione's room when you're ready."

* * *

Half an hour later, after Philip had showered and dressed, the pair set off toward the Headmaster's office. They passed a couple of students who, mostly, greeted Ginny warmly but stared in wonder at Philip.

"You think they'd never seen a new guy before," he muttered as they reached the statue.

"Butterfingers," Ginny said to it before turning to him and smirking. "Oh, they have, but they've never seen one so ugly as yourself, your highness. Or one dressed nearly as strangely."

Philip glared at her again before stepping onto the spiraling staircase. They reached the door to the office and heard Dumbledore speak, "Mr. Thomasson, please come in. Miss Weasley, if you would please wait there that would be most appreciated."

A few minutes after Philip had closed the door, her curiosity got the better of her. She pulled out one of Fred and George's Extendable Ears and fit it to her ear.

"...Refrain from using your other powers please. It is an invasion of privacy and will not be tolerated."

"But Headmaster, surely you can't mean all the time? What if it's for a good reason?"

"I do indeed mean all the time. Now, please inform Miss Weasley that she can stop listening in on our conversation, and the two of you may go back to your previous activities. That will be all."

Philip slumped out of the office and stared curiously at Ginny before walking ahead of her onto the spiral staircase. Ginny stood for a moment before going after him. She had to jog to catch up with him down the corridor. Neither spoke for a few minutes. Philip was the first to break the silence.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you're different."

"Good. Although, that's more than you should know."

"At least tell me what powers you have. You owe me that much."

Before this she had been struggling to keep up with his brisk pace. Now, he stopped short and she bumped into his back.

He whirled around and said quietly, "I don't owe you a goddamn thing. Get that through your head."

Ginny was appalled. She stood stock still, registering what he said while he stalked off. She had to run to catch up with him and stop him, "What the bloody hell is your problem? You come here and try to act like you won the place! I tried to be nice, but I guess you Americans aren't too high on the kindness scale. From now on, you can fuck off and do everything yourself! I give up!"

He stared hard at her retreating back. After a moment, he smirked to himself, "I am perfectly capable of doing so. What that old geezer doesn't know won't hurt him." He set off and walked slowly back to his room.

Ginny had rushed to Hermione's room. Hermione knew how much Ginny disliked Philip, but had told her to keep an open mind.

"Herm, you know how I am. I won't be able to rest until I find out what powers he has."

Hermione looked up sharply, "What do you mean by 'powers he has'?"

"Well, " Ginny began sheepishly, "I was eavesdropping on his conversation with Dumbledore. Dumbledore said something like, 'Refrain from using your other powers', and something about how it was an invasion of privacy. You know me; my curiosity takes over. I wish it hadn't, though. Now, I won't be satisfied until I know."

Hermione was apprehensive, "Gin, I know you want to know, but try to contain yourself. If he wanted you to know, he would have told you."

"I'll ask him one last time. If he doesn't tell me, I'll back off."

Hermione sulked but finally gave in, "Fine."

* * *

On the first day of classes, the 6th year Gryffindors had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws.

_'Oh Merlin,'_ thought Ginny, _'More time I get to spend with the Royal Pain in my Ass.'_

Philip sat in the front of the room next to a pretty Ravenclaw girl who kept trying to engage him in conversation. Her attempts were to no avail, as Philip was stonily silent. So, she gave up and began to flip through the latest copy of Teen Witch Weekly. Ginny sat a few rows back with her friend Melissa Harrington. While Melissa chattered on, Ginny stared at the back of Philip's head, intently wondering what powers he could possibly have. As if he knew what she was thinking, he turned around and smirked at her. Jut then, Professor McGonagall appeared at the door, and Philip righted himself in his seat.

As Professor McGonagall walked briskly to the front of the room, Melissa whispered in her ear, "That new boy is sooo cute. You're so lucky you know him."

Ginny was taken aback and was about to retort when McGonagall began to speak, "Hello, and welcome to 6th year Transfiguration. I trust you all did your assignments. Accio homework." The parchments settled themselves neatly on her desk and she continued, "This year, you will be expected to do four projects. These will all be 5-foot essays on the four assigned topics. You will be assigned a partner from an opposite house. These will be your partners for the rest of the year, so put aside your differences and concentrate on your tasks. Now, the first assignment will be on any type of human transformation. This includes animagi, werewolves, shape shifters, vampires, etcetera. It will be due the Friday before Halloween. The pairs are as follows: Carmichael and Harrington, Stone and Denton, Weasley and Thomasson..."

Ginny was stunned. _'How could she do this? It's bad enough I have to show him around!'_ she thought to herself.

Philip was in the same state. He turned to face her and the two glowered at each other before turning their attention back to the Professor, "...Willcott and Banks, Cameron and Tremain, and, finally, Keyes and Golding." Ginny shot her hand in the air, but she promptly lowered it upon hearing, "These partners are permanent. No changes can or _will_ be made. Now, your homework is a 5-foot essay on animal to human transfigurations. Describe its basic principles, and give examples of spells used to do so and their side effects. This is due next Monday. Class is dismissed."

The class left grumbling, but none more so than Ginny and Philip. Ginny walked over to him and said simply, "Tonight, after dinner, meet me in the library."

She walked away, leaving Philip standing in the empty classroom. The rest of the day was almost uneventful. Professor Binn's class was as dull as ever, save the snide remarks from the Slytherins. In Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs, Hagrid had brought in creatures that looked like a cross between a rabbit and a dog. Ginny was glad after classes were over and she headed to the Great Hall after a short nap.

As soon as she had finished eating, she started to tell everyone good-night when Harry cut her off, "Uh...Ginny? Can I talk to you for a second? In private?"

She raised an eyebrow, but silently followed him out of the Great Hall, "What's up, Harry?"

Harry suddenly looked nervous, "Uh, I wanted to, uh, ask you, uh, a question."

"Go ahead. Ask away."

"Willyougooutwivme?" he blurted out, finally.

Ginny scrunched her face up, "I didn't quite catch that. You might want to try slowing down."

"Will you go with me on the first Hogsmeade trip?" he asked again, "I understand if you don't want to. It's okay, really--"

"Shut up for a second," She commanded. "First off, I'd love to go with you. Second, why were you so nervous?"

"Well, I knew you used to fancy me, but I didn't know if you still did or not," he admitted.

She grinned, "Well, I obviously still do. Go tell Ron and Herm. I know they're waiting to know. And, tell Ron I said don't even start. Tell Hermione I'll talk to her later. I have some homework to do. See ya."

Harry flashed her a smile and disappeared back into the Great Hall. Ginny started off towards the library humming and giggling. She stopped when she reached the library and received a warning glare from Madame Pince. However, she still had a goofy smile on her face and was obviously preoccupied as she headed towards the Transfiguration section.

"Well, well, well. What's got you so happy?" Philip smirked. Before Ginny opened her mouth, he said, "Let me guess. A certain black-haired wonder boy asked you out? And, you accepted?"

"How did you know that?" she asked warily.

"It was obvious from the way you two left, and that ridiculous look on your face."

"Oh, " Ginny's cheeks turned beet red, "Do you have an idea of what to do for the project?"

Philip sat down in a chair and propped his feet up on the table next to it, "Nice change of subject. As a matter of fact, I do. Shape shifters."

Ginny sat down also, "Why Shape Shifters? It has to be five feet long. There's nowhere near that much information on them in this library."

Philip grinned, "Who ever said we were going to use this library? My library at home has more than enough information on them. Also, I know a shape shifter. I can get inside information."

Ginny was skeptical, "You know a shape shifter? There's not even fifty of them in the world. How can you know one?"

"Friend of the family. And there's 32, _if_ you want to be exact about it."

Ginny stared at him thoughtfully, "Fine. You get me that information by next week and I'll write it. Hermione will go over it and we'll be done way before Halloween."

Philip took his legs off the table, "How about this. I write it and get Hermione to go over it. In exchange for that, you help me with my Potions. Apparently, Patterson had a less than mediocre Potions teacher. According to Professor Snape, I'm half a year behind and have to be caught up in the next 2 months. Someone in my house named Michael said you're good at Potions. So, do we have a deal?"

He stuck his hand out and waited. Ginny eyed him before clasping his hand and shaking, "Deal. But, I'm going to look over it before you show it to Hermione."

As they let go, three bolts of what looked like miniature lightning shot out from both their hands. Steadily, the three beams grew bigger until they joined together. Slowly, the light crept up their arms and over their faces until it engulfed them both. Ginny was so fascinated by the slight tickle from the light's heat that she didn't know they were rising off of the ground until they were three feet in the air. The yellow light began to glow white, and the pair were suddenly dropped to the ground as the light vanished.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Ginny, almost whispering, screeched at Philip.

Philip's eyes were wide and he was motionless. Slowly, he focused in on her face, "Shit! No, not you, it can't be you! There has to be a mistake!"

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Ginny asked frantically.

The only answer she received was stony silence as he grabbed his bag and outer robe and rushed out of the library. Ginny stood slowly, grabbed her own things, and walked slowly in the direction of the Prefects' Common Room.

* * *

When Ginny reached the portrait of the lady and the sea monster, she whispered the words 'Tudor Rose' in a barely audible voice. She stumbled into the common room and headed up the stairs to her right, not noticing, or hearing, someone calling her name. She flopped onto her bed and lay there until Hermione came into her view.

"Are you okay Gin? Philip came in a few minutes ago seething. What happened?"

Ginny looked at her before saying slowly, "I don't really know. One moment we were shaking hands. The next thing I know, lightning is coming out of our hands and it covered us. Then, we were levitated, and it glowed white. Then, we were dropped. I asked if he knew what was going on, but all he would say was, 'Not you, it can't be you.'"

Hermione's mouth was wide open in disbelief, "Are you sure?"

"Herm, I couldn't make something like this up if I tried."

Hermione frowned, "Well, maybe he was in shock. Concentrate on the good part of the day and try to get some rest. Think about how good your first date with Harry is going to be. Good night now."

"Okay. G'night, " Ginny mumbled, already half asleep.

* * *

As soon as she was sure Ginny was asleep, Hermione tiptoed to Philip's room and barged in. Philip was sitting on his bed staring up at the enchanted ceiling. She put a silencing charm on the door and concentrated on sending a mini tornado over towards him, making him topple out of bed.

"What the bloody hell?" she screeched. "She just told me what happened. You didn't tell her what it meant?"

Philip glared, "What? You're blaming me? I didn't ask for her! Actually, I specifically asked for my old girlfriend, but that didn't exactly work out, now did it?"

"The girl is completely freaked out! You have to give her some explanation! If you avoid it it's only going to get worse. You know that! If you don't want to tell her right away, then tell Master Fletcher!" she cried.

"I did!" he yelled back, "I talked to him on the way back here! He told me the same thing! You can't lecture me! You haven't told Malfoy yet either!"

"Leave Malfoy and me out of this!" she yelled, "It's a different situation. I don't spend half as much time with him as you two do, save for Heads' duties. If you don't tell her by Halloween, I will!"

She stormed out, muttering, and he slammed the door behind her. He screamed at the top of his lungs and threw a nearby vase at the wall. He flopped hard onto his bed and lay back. After hours of tossing and turning and getting up and down, Philip finally slept, however, fitfully. His dreams were plagued with visions of what had happened. When he woke up the next morning, he was none the better. He repaired the vase, showered and dressed, and slowly dragged himself to breakfast. There, he received an owl containing the message 'what the hell? Tutoring, tonight. Library.' He ate what little he could of his breakfast and tried not to look up at the blue eyes that were boring into the top of his head. He hurried off to Herbology, where he knew she would be waiting for him to explain.

* * *

A/N: Ok people. If you have any ideas that you think would be good somewhere in here, just send me a message. Thanks so much.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!

Just push the little purple button. It's as easy as pie!


	3. Chapter 3

The Heirs of Merlin

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope...

* * *

Herbology was terrible for the both of them. The two were desperately trying to avoid each other. It seemed like the more they tried; the more they failed. After an hour and a half of this strange type of torture, class let out and they went their separate ways.

Ginny headed to double Potions. The more points Snape took off and the more insults he slung out, the less she cared. Her mind was still on the night before. She was clueless as to what it meant, but she had a feeling that it was extremely important. She made up her mind to talk to him about it that night at their tutoring session.

Philip, meanwhile, was enduring a lecture from Professor Binns. He fingered the chain around his neck and let his mind wander to Ginny. He didn't know how he was going to explain it to her or how she was going to react. Ignoring the lesson, he decided to write to his little brother. He silently took out a quill and parchment and began.

_Joseph,_

_If you don't already know, (buy I suspect you do. If not by your own knowledge, then from Master Fletcher) it happened. I had thought, from what I was taught, that it would be different. It was over before I realized what had happened. As for who: Ginny Weasley. I still haven't told her what is going on. Both Hermione and Master Fletcher think I should tell her. I'm not so sure. I think it's some type of conscious denial. What do you think? I know you know. What's going to happen with this? Where is this going to take me?_

_Your brother,  
Philip_

_P.S.  
Send me a few of those books on shape shifting. I have to use something other than personal knowledge, although that could do it on its own. It'd look too suspicious._

He folded it up and sealed it, waiting impatiently for Binns to end the lecture. Binns had barely said 'class dismissed' when Philip was out of the room. He ran up to the Owlery and searched for his eagle owl, Savannah. Once he spotted her, he called her down and attached the letter to her leg. When she was gone out of sight, he slumped down against the wall until the bell rang for dinner.

* * *

At dinner, neither ate much. Ginny wouldn't talk to anyone, which made Harry and Ron worry. No one noticed Hermione's angry face and her occasional glares towards the Ravenclaw table. When she saw Philip getting up, Ginny mumbled an excuse and began to trudge up the stairs after him. Already in the library, Philip had chosen a table far in the back, where they could not be seen or heard unless someone was outside of the window. Ginny joined him and both sat silently for a minute until Philip pulled out his Potions text. After an hour of awkward silences, the two realized that they hadn't gotten anything done and decided to pack up.

"I can't take this anymore!" Ginny exclaimed. When are you going to tell me what is going on? You might not have owed me an explanation before, but you sure as bloody Merlin lived, owe me one now! All I want is to know what happened to me last night. You don't have to tell me anything else after that. Just please let me in the loop."

"Look. I haven't told you because you don't need to know! I--"

A tapping on the windowpane interrupted him. Savannah was there, a large parcel in her claws and a letter in her beak. He let her in and took the delivery from her. He fished an owl treat out of his bag and sent her on her way with it. He tore the seal on the letter and read it quickly, his anger growing with every line.

"That is the absolute last time I take advice from a 10-year-old. I don't care if he is..." he trailed off when he realized that Ginny was listening to his every word. "...My brother," he finished lamely. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him and he continued his earlier speech, "The thing is, it's not time for you to know yet. Just enjoy your life now. It's gonna get harder from here on in. Once I tell you, there's no turning back. Enjoy your time with Saint Potter."

He ran out into the hall at that, leaving all of his things behind him. She went out after him, but he was gone. She gathered both her things and his and headed towards the dorms. When she passed his door, she put his things outside it along with a note she had penned. It said simply, 'I'll do that. Here are your things.' She walked to her own door and closed it with a faint 'click'.

* * *

A few weeks passed and finally it was the day of the first Hogsmeade trip. Ginny was in her room, preparing for her first real date with Harry. She was dressed in a blue, silky blouse that had one sleeve, which was slit at the elbow and hung down to her wrists. Her dark, denim skirt reached mid-thigh and her black and blue sandals had a one inch heel. Her hair was crimped and her makeup was flawless. Along with the outfit, she wore some dangly silver earrings and a blue pendant on a silver chain. She also carried a black Fendi handbag that she had gotten for her birthday from Hermione. Satisfied with her look, she crossed the hall and entered Hermione's room, where her friend was getting ready for her own date.

"I'll be out in a second," Hermione called from the bathroom, "Make yourself comfortable."

Ginny sat in a plushy chair and waited. When she came out, Hermione twirled around, "What do you think? Will Ron like it?"

She was wearing a light purple, three-quarter sleeved blouse with the top three buttons undone, showing the black camisole underneath and a short black jean skirt studded with rhinestones with matching purple flip-flops. Ginny clapped her approval and spun herself around, receiving two thumbs up and a grin from Hermione. The two giggled and went out to the common room, where Harry and Ron were waiting on them.

"Finally," Ron grumbled, "I was getting ready to leave the two of you. Do girls always have to take forever to get ready?"

"Oh cheer up Ronald," Hermione said exasperatedly, "We only do it for you. With that attitude, I might as well have worn sweats."

As Hermione and Ron bickered, Harry and Ginny paired up and went ahead of them.

"You look great, Gin," Harry said nervously.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Potter!" she joked back.

The tension between them relaxed and they chatted amiably until Ron and Hermione caught up to them. "Why'd you leave us, mate? We were coming," Ron exclaimed.

Ginny just looked at her brother, "Yeah, right. You two argue like an old married couple. You two are so obviously meant for each other. It's actually kind of weird."

Hermione's eyes widened at that, but, thankfully, no one noticed. As they continued on, she forgot about it and started laughing along with her friends. When they reached Hogsmeade, the four began to head for Madame Puddifoot's, but decided, instead, to get butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks. The two girls sat down in a booth while the boys ordered their drinks and brought them back. The boys came back and placed a drink in front of each girl.

"Butterbeers, just what the doctor ordered," Ginny said jokingly as they all took sips.

The chatted about random things for a while, but the topic eventually turned to Quidditch. While Harry, Ron, and Ginny talked about the latest brooms, players, and defensive tactics, Hermione stared listlessly off into space thinking about absolutely nothing until a throat cleared and snapped her out of her reverie. Her eyes flew open and focused in on Philip, who was standing there nervously, with his eyes flitting from Ginny to Hermione.

"Uh--Hermione, can I, uh, talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Sure," she said getting up. She looked at her friends, who were still deep in conversation and, even though she knew they wouldn't pay her the slightest bit of attention, she told them, "I'll be back in a minute guys. I have to talk to someone."

She received no answer and let Philip drag her over to a corner where no one could overhear them.

"Now, what's this all about?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"It's gotten worse. I can't go five minutes without thinking about her. I dream about her every night. When I'm around her, my amulet burns into my skin. My mark has flared up and has been that way for days. I can't live like this much longer. I'm going to tell her, but the time isn't right. I never thought it would progress so quickly."

Hermione sighed in frustration, "I told you it would come. You have to be careful with this. It normally happens at a slower rate, though. This has never happened before, or else I could tell you what's going on. It's unnatural."

"That's what Master Fletcher said. Joe wouldn't tell me what he knew. All he told me was to 'wait for the prophecy'. Do you know what he's talking about?"

Hermione's face scrunched up in concentration, "No, but If it hasn't happened yet, then that could be why. I'm not the seer in this operation. All I know is you had better explain everything to her soon. Start with the story. Then, tell her how you came into it. It usually helps them not to freak out as much."

"I'll tell her before Halloween. It's only two weeks away. What about you?" Hermione shifted her eyes around guiltily, "You haven't told him? Have you?"

"There's never time. It's seventh year for Merlin's sake. There are N.E.W.T.S. to study for, Head duties, and homework! I can't worry about explaining all of this to someone as difficult as him right now," she argued in her defense.

Philip glared at her, "I'll make you a deal. The end of next week, after the Prefects' meeting, we keep them both there. We tell them together. I'll tell Ginny and you tell Malfoy. Do we have a deal?"

"Did I hear my name? Pray, tell me. Why would two Mudbloods such as yourselves be mentioning my name? And what deal are you talking about?" Draco's familiar drawl came from behind him.

"This isn't a good time, Malfoy," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

Malfoy stopped smirking, "I decide when it is, or isn't, a good time."

Suddenly, he was thrown backwards by an invisible force. Hermione grabbed the pulsating amethyst necklace that was around her neck, and her eyes flashed purple. "Philip..." she began, but he cut her off.

"Hermione, not here. Not like this. Everyone in the shop will know. We don't need that. Remember what Master Lind taught you. Only those who need to know should."

Hermione inhaled deeply and slowly, her eyes stopped flashing and her necklace stopped vibrating. Draco was scared shitless, but he still had to make a comment.

He got close to her so that they were almost touching, "Yeah, listen to your new boy toy, Mudblood. I don't know what that was that you just pulled, but I'll find out what's going on."

Hermione was so lost in the steely pools of gray that were his eyes that she barely managed to stammer out, "I--I didn't, uh, do any-uh anything."

The two were oblivious to the facts that everyone was watching them and their faces had been slowly moving towards each other. Ron, finally noticing the quiet, looked up from his conversation. His face went from pink to red to purple in a matter of seconds. He stood up quickly and was in their corner in two steps.

"What the bloody hell? Malfoy, get off of my girlfriend!"

The two realized what was happening and both jumped back, disgusted looks on their faces.

"What the bloody hell Granger? What the hell have you done to me? I don't know what's wrong with you, but if that ever happens again, you WILL pay the consequences!" Draco shrieked at her before turning sharply and disappearing with a swish of his cloak.

Ron began to yell again, this time at Philip, "Why did you just stand there and let it happen?"

"Ron, it had nothing to do with him!" Hermione cried.

He turned to her, "Well, why were you about to kiss Malfoy? If you had to cheat on me with someone, why did it have to be him?"

"I wasn't cheating on you!"

"I don't want to hear it. I obviously can't trust you. We're through, then."

"Fine! I don't care! Hope you have a happy f-ing life!" she screamed before rounding on Philip and pulling him after her, "You! Outside! Now!"

When they were outside, she put a charm around them. They were in a large, soundproof bubble.

"Look at this!" she screamed, "This is what I get when I try to do the right thing! Now, I have Draco Malfoy on my case, and Ron just broke up with me in front of half of Hogsmeade! It's all your fault!"

While she was ranting, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all came out of the shop. Ron was still red in the face and rushed past them. Philip watched as Ginny and Harry both went past them. Harry was glaring at him, and Ginny was staring at him with curiosity. He sighed and turned his attention back to Hermione.

"What are we going to do?" she screeched.

Philip stuck his hands in his pockets and replied glumly, "I don't know. I'm still planning on telling Ginny next week, after the meeting. I still want you there, but you should tell Malfoy tonight after everyone is in bed. It'll make your life a lot harder if you don't."

* * *

When they finally headed back up to the school, Philip went straight to bed, but Hermione stopped at Ginny's room on her way to Malfoy's. She knocked quietly and entered when she heard Ginny's voice.

"What were you and Philip talking about?" Ginny asked immediately.

"Uh...your project. Then Malfoy came in. We were arguing, but, uh, something happened."

Ginny looked at her doubtfully, "If you say so. Well, goodnight Herms."

"Goodnight, Gin."

She didn't bother knocking on Malfoy's door. She went inside, closed the door, and didn't come out until the sun was shining the next morning. If anyone had gotten close enough to the door, hushed cries of disbelief and outrage could be heard coming from the room.

* * *

A/N: So, yeah. That was chapter 3. Hoped you all liked it. Stay tuned for chapter 4, coming soon. This reposting the story thing is annoying. I keep forgetting to do it. Lolz. Well…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Little purple button. Bottom left corner. If you were smart, you'd review. How smart are you people?


	4. Chapter 4

The Heirs of Merlin

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: What do you think? If you get the answer right I'll give you a cookie!

* * *

Philip hadn't expected the week to pass so quickly. Things changed between Draco and Hermione. Draco was civil, but chose not to spend more time than needed with either her or him. Unfortunately, for him, he had to have the same conversation with Ginny, and the Prefects' meeting was short that week. He tried to sneak out, but Hermione caught him.

"Philip, stay where you are. Ginny, could you also stay a minute?"

Ginny told Harry to go and trotted back to the table, "What's up?"

"Sit," Hermione commanded. Ginny frowned but complied, "Philip has a story to tell you."

Philip took a deep breath and began, "There's a legend about Merlin that not many wizards know. Merlin was young and had big ambitions. He had set out on a quest to seek out and capture the Fairy queen Laradell. It took him years of searching, but he finally found her. She was in a tree bough somewhere in the Swiss Mountains. He snuck up behind her and cast a sleeping charm on her and took her back to his home. When she woke, she pleaded with Merlin to let her go. After hours of refusal, she offered him the one thing that she knew he would want. It was her greatest gift, and he accepted it. She gave Merlin and his successors each 4 gifts. One was wandless magic. All of his heirs would be able to perform spells without using their wands. The last three would vary among them. Laradell branded him with fairy magic and he received his three gifts. He was then a shape shifter, a telepath, and an avatar. Along with his brand, he received a pendant that was a symbol of his power, and was to be worn always. The stone in it was a yellow diamond, and his brand was in the shape of a phoenix."

He paused for a moment, looking into Ginny's puzzled eyes, before plowing on, "On my ninth birthday, I received a small package. The note on it said 'Do not open until you are ready to sleep.' So, I didn't. After my party, when all my friends had left and I had put all my other gifts away, I remembered about the box. I took it to my room, and, after I had gotten ready for bed, I opened it. Inside was a chain with a real emerald in it. I didn't know why, but it was drawing me towards it and I just had to put it on. The moment I did, I got very dizzy. I fell onto my bed and the last thing I saw was a light glowing around me. Then everything went black. When I woke up the next morning, I was very confused, but I got up and started getting ready for school. I laid out my clothes and got in the shower. Then I noticed a black mark on my left shoulder blade. I decided not to pay attention to it, and I continued getting ready. I went to school, and despite a few strange things like me answering people's thoughts without realizing they hadn't spoken, I made it through the day in one piece. When I got off the bus after school, I knew something was going on. My dad's car was in the driveway, but he was normally never home until dinnertime. I went in and my mom called me into the kitchen. In there with her was my dad and a man I didn't know. He asked me if I believed in magic, and I told him no. I'll never forget what happened text. He told me, 'It's time to start, then.' I looked at my mother and asked her if she knew what he was talking about and she said, 'neither of you has said a word for five minutes.' My eyes, by then, were as round as saucers. I turned to look at him, and he grinned at me. I asked him out loud what was going on and I heard his voice in my head saying, 'you know you're different. Magic is real. You're an Heir of Merlin.' I was terrified at first, but then, an inexplicable calm came over me and I just knew. Then, he looked at my parents and introduced himself as Neil Fletcher. He was going to be the one to supervise my training. He told me what it all meant and he told me what I could do. For three years I studied with him, only seeing my parents once a year. Then, I got accepted to Patterson, so I trained during holidays. At the end of the summer, my dad got transferred in his job. So, now, I'll train with Master Frederik Lind."

Ginny's eyes widened, "So you're...one of those heirs that was in the legend?" When he nodded, she turned and looked at Hermione, "Are you?'

"Yes. But my experience wasn't as simple as his was," Hermione began, "My birthday was on a weekday, so I was at school. I found a package in my locker, but I figured my best friend put it in there. I didn't look at the note and ripped it open. Inside was a beautiful amethyst necklace and I was so excited I forgot about the note and just rushed to put it on. I clasped it on my neck and I felt a buzzing in my head. I had been sick the previous week, so I didn't think anything of it. I just rushed to the bathroom. Instead of throwing up, though, after I got into a stall, I started glowing. As soon as the yellow light had covered me from head to toe, an excruciating pain hit me like a brick. It hurt so much that I couldn't even scream. Then, it stopped everywhere except for my shoulder and my head. It felt like someone took an axe and thrust it into my head. It seemed like hours before it stopped, but it was only around ten minutes from when I put the necklace on. The rest of the day was even worst. If I got mad, huge gusts of air would go flying in all directions. If I was embarrassed, I'd go partially invisible. I kept saying strange things about people I had never heard of. I went home at the end of the day flustered and confused. My parents were out of town at a dental conference, so my meeting was a little different. I heard someone walking around in the living room, so I picked up my softball bat and crept towards the doorway. Before I had gotten even 3 feet away from the front door, someone said, 'Come here, Hermione.' I dropped my bat, thinking it was my uncle, and headed into the room. That's where Master Lind explained everything to me. I didn't believe it, so I ran out of the house. I stayed at my friend's house that night, because I was too freaked to go home. I had to go home sometime, though, and when I did, he wasn't there. I had just relaxed when he just appeared in front of me. It was then that I realized he was telling the truth. I told him I was ready to listen and he explained to me about my gifts and training. Since then, I've been training and learning to handle my powers."

Ginny frowned, "I'm still confused a little. Where are your marks?"

Philip looked at Hermione, "I'll go first."

He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his well-toned body. He turned around so that Ginny could see the shooting star branded into his left shoulder blade. Hermione unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it halfway off, turning around just as Philip had. On her left shoulder blade was a fairy. Ginny sat aghast, rerunning all the new information she had just received, through her head.

"So what does all this have to do with me?"

Philip sighed as he pulled his shirt back on, "I was getting to that. In the library, do you remember what happened?" At Ginny's nod, he continued, "From the moment we inherit our gifts, The Heirs of Merlin are destined for a soul mate. What happened in the library was a message for me. This is going to be a shock, but that message was that you are my soul mate."

All Ginny could do was sit and stare back at her best friend and Philip.

"Gin?" Hermione pleaded, "Say something?"

"What about Harry? How am I going to explain this to him? Herm, he told me he loved me."

Hermione and Philip shared a look before she said, "We'll have to figure something out. He loves you, though? You've only been dating for two months!"

"I know. It shocked me too," Ginny confessed, "I didn't even answer him. I just thought about something, though. Herm, if all of you whatchamacallits are destined for one person, who's your soul mate?"

Hermione cringed, "I was wondering when you'd ask that. It's Malfoy."

Ginny gaped, "So that's what all that was about last week in Hogsmeade? I have a few more questions, too. First, what's an avatar?"

"It's a person who can self-heal," Philip answered.

"Okay. Next question. What are your guys' gifts?"

Hermione grinned, "You're taking all of this really well. I'm a Universal, an avatar, and an Air-Bender."

"You're a what, an Avatar, and a what?"

"A Universal is someone who knows everything past and present about all magic. I know about every important wizard, spell, uses for things. Yes, that does include dark magic, though. Haven't you ever wondered how I know so much, yet I'm a muggleborn?"

Ginny shrugged, "I always thought you studied hard. What's that other thing? That air-whatsit?"

"Air-Bender. It's a partial Elemental. I can bend the air around me and send it in different ways. Also, I can go invisible. I can't control all the components of the air, though, so that's why I can't be classified as an Elemental."

Ginny looked at Philip expectantly, "What about you? I'm guessing these are those 'other powers' Dumbledore was talking about?"

He smirked, "Nothing gets by you, does it?"

"Haha. What are they?"

"Remember when I said I knew a shape shifter? Well, I'm the one. Also, I'm a White Lighter and a Telepath. Before you ask what a White Lighter is, I'll tell you. White Lighting is a form of telekinesis. I can transport myself, and whom ever I'm touching, to wherever I want. Also, I can orb objects to other places in the room. All I have to do is shout out the name of the object and point at where I want it to go. Watch. BOOK!"

He pointed at the wall across the room and the book Philip had pointed vanished. It reappeared and hit the wall and landed on the floor with a loud THUD. He then closed his eyes and his body became glowing blue and white balls that evaporated with a jingling sound. Ginny heard the same sound behind her, and when she turned around, Philip was smirking at her.

"All this is so much. How do you guys handle this secret everyday?"

Hermione shrugged, "Once the shock wears off it gets better. It's great knowing how to control our powers. Master Lind says that I learn quicker than any pupil he has ever had."

"Who's Master Lind?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

"Oh, him," Philip waved his hand through the air in a gesture of dismissal, "There are 30 Masters located around the world. They teach us how to control and use our powers. My brother and I studied under Master Fletcher, although my brother only did for a year. Now that we moved here, he studies with Master Lind."

"This is all mind boggling. I mean--how do I know you're telling me the truth? Herm, how could you keep this from me for so long? Are you sure it's me who is his soul mate? What's going to happen to you all in the war? How many of you are there? Where are--"

Philip interrupted her rant rudely, "Who knew there were so many questions in that little, pea-brain head of yours! I sure didn't."

Ginny glared daggers at him, "Herm! Are you absolutely sure we're soul mates? He's just so annoying! Couldn't there have been a mistake?"

Hermione looked at her sternly, "No. There aren't any mistakes because it comes from the heart. You had better get used to his being annoying. You're going to have to deal with him for the rest of your lives."

"I hadn't thought about that," Ginny said quietly, "What about Harry? What am I going to do about him, 'Mione? He's so sweet and kind, and I don't want to hurt him."

For once, Hermione was at a loss, "I don't know, Gin. You can't tell him though."

Ginny sighed, "I know. I don't want to, but I'll have to break his heart."

* * *

Days passed, but Ginny was still avoiding Harry. If she saw him coming her way, she'd head in a different direction. At the same time, she was getting closer to Philip. Although they still argued much of the time, they found they were able to bear each other's company for a while. They spent time together on the pretense of homework. Their essay on shape shifters had gotten top marks, and they were working on their next assignment--object to animal transformations.

It was inevitable that Ginny finally see Harry. A week after the conversation with Hermione and Philip was when it happened.

"Gin, what's up with you?" Harry called as she crept through the Prefects' common room. She hadn't even seen him there. "I haven't seen you in a week. I'd see you, but when I got there, you'd be gone." he said, perplexed.

"Well," Ginny lied, "I must not have seen you. I've been really busy. Projects and tutoring on top of regular homework and Prefect duties."

"Yeah, you've been busy all right," Harry spat jealously, "Busy with that American prat. It's like every time I turn around I see you with him."

"Well, I'm tutoring him. And he's my partner in Transfiguration."

Harry jumped out of his chair and grabbed Ginny's arm, his face red with anger, "What about free time? You have to have _some_ spare time. Ron does, and he's on the Quidditch team, too!"

"Are you saying I'm lying? I haven't had any free time!" It was partly true, as Hermione insisted she spend free time with Philip, much to the displeasure of the pair.

"What's going on?" Harry pleaded, "Tell me what's wrong, love! Did I do something? Is there anything I can do to help? Tell me!"

Ginny backed away from his touch and a hurt look replaced the concerned one in his green eyes. "It's not you, Harry. It's me. Don't look at me like that. I know it sounds cliché and false, but it's true. You said that you love me. I don't love you. Not like that, anyways. I did like you, but it was a novelty infatuation. Once the glamour wore off, I realized that I'd only dated you so that I could live out a childhood fantasy. I didn't mean to hurt you, Harry. If I could love you, I would. I can't, though. I'm meant for someone else. So are you."

"So that's it?" he said coldly, "You're dumping me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I--I love someone else," she said in a small voice. _'Is that true?'_ she thought to herself, _'Do I love Philip? Sure he's an annoying, overbearing git, but he can be sweet, funny, and caring.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry's steely voice, "Is it Thomasson?"

Ginny nodded and continued, "Well, I hope the two of you have a good life. I won't be a part of it any longer. As of now, you're dead to me." He turned on his heel and left Ginny slumped on the floor, crying quietly.

She picked herself up, while still sobbing, and stumbled to her room where she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: That's it everyone. Please come again. Oh yeah, if you have any ideas that you think might work, let me know. I'd love to hear from all of you people. Now, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Just take-a the mouse and-a cliky the little purple button-a! Thank ya all so much...REVIEW!

IFYOUAREREADINGTHIS, YOUDIDNOTFOLLOWDIRECTIONS, ITOLDYOUTOREVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

The Heirs of Merlin

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Must we go through this every time? I don't own it! Wait..yes, yes we must do this. Otherwise, I'll get sued and I don't have a job, so I can't afford a lawyer.

* * *

The weeks passed, and autumn turned into winter. The grounds were covered in snow, and ice hung off the rafters outside and slicked the cold, stone steps. As cold as it was outside, it didn't come close to attitudes inside. Harry and Ron still weren't speaking to the girls, and they took every opportunity to pick fights with Philip and Malfoy. The girls ignored them as well and, although Malfoy continued with his ritual taunting of the "Wonder Duo", Philip bypassed them without a word each time. In his mind, it would have been unfair for him to fight the pair, as he had an advantage.

Although Malfoy still taunted Harry and Ron, his attitude toward Hermione, Ginny, and Philip was civil. They took what they got and tried to be civil with him as well. Ginny and Philip were growing closer. They didn't hate each other anymore, and had settled into an easy friendship, although they did bicker quite a lot.

One Saturday, the pair was headed to the Quidditch Pitch, where Hermione was waiting on them to go into the stands and watch the game. They decided to sit in the Ravenclaw section, as the Gryffindors were, with a handful of exceptions, giving the girls the cold shoulder for 'what they did to Harry and Ron'. The match was Ravenclaw versus Slytherin, so the whole of Ravenclaw was wild. They could barely hear themselves screaming, let alone what the others were saying, as they found seats near the front.

After Malfoy and Terry Boot had begrudgingly shaken hands, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the two teams kicked off from the ground.

"And they're off!" Parvati Patil screamed from the announcer's box. "And it's Blaise Zabini from Slytherin with the quaffle. You know, for a Slytherin, he sure is cute. Not as cute as Malfoy, but still quite--"

"Miss Patil, "McGonagall interrupted, "Please stick to the game. We don't have time for you to waste."

Parvati giggled, "Yes, Professor. Zabini passes to Nott, and Nott goes in to score. Good save Padma! We're twins, you know. Terry Boot has the quaffle, now. He passes to that git Michael Corner. Honestly, I don't know how Ginny dated him at all. Such a prat." McGonagall cleared her throat loudly into the microphone and everyone in the stadium cringed. "Sorry, Professor. Corner goes to score and he does! So, that's 10 points to Ravenclaw. It seems that neither Malfoy nor Mandy Brocklehrst have spotted the snitch. I wonder where it's gotten to. Morag MacDougal has possession for Slytherin. He attempts to pass it, but Lisa Turpin intercepts it. She flies down the pitch and gets another 10 points for Ravenclaw! Slytherin is down by 20."

Malfoy wasn't paying attention to the commentary, or the game. He was sitting on his broom, a little to the side of the action, although the same height. He was trying his best to keep his mind on the game and finding the snitch, but his mind was on other things. He heard someone calling his name, but he ignored it. When it persisted, he turned towards the voice and began to yell 'What?' but had to quickly roll to the underside of his broom to avoid being knocked out by the bludger that was speeding his way. He righted himself and stared after it. It was headed straight at the stands behind him. The Ravenclaws were there, and it was headed towards HER. The sight caused him a surge of different emotions in just a few seconds. He didn't like her by any means, but if what she had said was true, and in the back of his mind he knew it was, he had no choice. Every feeling of hatred and envy he had ever felt towards her or her friends flooded through him in that second. Yet, part of him was also telling him to do the right thing. He made up his mind and resolutely turned his broom around.

Everyone else, including Ginny and Philip, had begun to run from the stands, but Hermione stood there, paralyzed. She tried to run, but her legs stayed rooted to the spot. She watched in horror as the bludger sped straight towards her. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. Her eyes flew open just in time to see a flash of blonde and green fall limply towards the ground. Her legs just then decided to work. She rushed to the edge of the stands and let out a blood-curdling scream as Draco hit the ground with a large thud.

* * *

Two days later, Draco woke up. He looked around for a few seconds before realizing that he was in the Hospital Wing. He tried to stretch, but quickly recoiled from the pain, emitting a soft moan. He heard a body shift beside him and there, sleeping with her head on the edge of his bed, was Hermione Granger. He watched her sleep for a while before turning and thinking about everything she had told him and what happened. Before long, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice she had woken up. He looked her way when he felt her eyes on him and they just sat soundlessly, staring at each other.

Hermione was the first to break the silence, "Thank you."

"Oh. Whatever. It was no big deal."

"Yes it was. If you hadn't taken that bludger, I'd be in that bed right now instead of you. I'd have been the one who was knocked out for 2 days."

Malfoy looked horrified, "I've been out for 2 days?"

"Well, if you count the rest of the day after the game it was 3, but yes."

"How long have you been here?" he asked after a pause.

"Since Madam Pomfrey said you could have visitors. Early yesterday," she answered softly.

He looked at her a moment, "I've been thinking--"

"Well, there's something that doesn't happen everyday, "Hermione smirked.

He glared at her, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by you. I have been thinking about everything. I know that you are telling me the truth, so what are we going to do? I mean I can't forget six years of differences on a whim."

"Well, the only thing we can do is to try to get along and get to know each other. We're already getting along. This whole time we've been talking, we haven't argued at all."

"Quick, Granger, start digging! I have to see if hell has frozen over yet!"

Hermione giggled, "That's another thing. My name is Hermione. Not Mudblood, or Granger."

"Fine, _Hermione_. I suppose you're right. Name the time and the place so we can 'get to know each other'."

Draco pretended to gag as she thought about it. "Okay then, this Saturday in Hogsmeade. I'll let you pick where."

Before he could protest, she was over at Madam Pomfrey's office door, telling the medi-witch that he was awake. As Pomfrey hurried towards him with a bright orange potion, Hermione smirked and skipped out. All Draco could think while he was gagging on the foul, thick liquid was, _'I'll get her back for that. I meant in private. Now it'll be all over the school that I'm seeing the Mudblood. Damn it, I'll get her back for that!'

* * *

_

Saturday came quickly, and the four were meeting in a booth at the Three Broomsticks. Draco made sure he was there first so that he could choose the booth the farthest away from everyone else. When the other three came in, he just stared. Hermione was in a white turtleneck that had light blue stripes on the sleeves, on the neck, and across the front. With it, she had on a pair of tight, dark blue jeans and some white and baby blue K-Swiss. Everything hugged her body and accentuated her figure. Her hair was straight and long, flipped under at the ends, which were just past her shoulders. While she, Philip, and Ginny walked toward him, Draco was battling himself inside his head.

_'Damn. Has she always looked this good and I just never noticed? No. Stop it Draco. She's the Mudblood. Potty and Weasel's little friend.'_

_**So what? If you didn't like her, you never would have shown up.**_

_'I said I would. A Malfoy never goes back on his word. That's the only reason I'm here!'_

_**Sure. Then why is she so hot to you all of a sudden?**_

"Shut up!" Malfoy commanded loudly. He looked up to see Hermione, Ginny, and Philip looking down at him with expressions that clearly said they were confused, but they were repressing laughter.

"Talking to ourselves are we now, Draco?" Hermione said amusedly.

"NO, I--well, uh--wait, you called me Draco."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes I did. Remember? We agreed to be on first name terms?"

"Oh yeah. Well, then. Hello _Hermione_. Weaselette. Thomasson."

Philip stared at him coldly, "Her name is Ginny and mine is Philip. Please do not call us anything but."

Draco curled his lip in disgust, "Are you threatening me? You filthy piece of American trash! You---"

"Now, now, boys. Play nice, "Hermione interrupted exasperatedly.

Both boys slumped in their seats and glared across the booth at each other. Hermione and Ginny looked at them and then at each other.

"Boys," they said together before collapsing back into their seats in fits of giggles.

This pissed the boys off even more and the two grumbled under their breaths while the girls struggled to compose themselves.

"Okay, " Ginny said after a while, her face flushed from laughing, "We're okay now. Philip, didn't you have something to tell us?"

"Can it wait till we've gotten some butterbeer?" Draco whined, "I'm parched!"

Everyone agreed and Philip was sent up with their order. The other three were quiet while he was gone, not speaking a word until their drinks had come back.

All four took sips of the warm liquid before Philip began, "I got a letter from Joe this week--"

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Joseph, my little brother. He's an Heir, too. Anyways, I got a letter from him this week that was really weird. I'm going to skip right to the part that concerns you guys. Here it is: 'Weeks ago you asked me a question and I told you to wait for the prophecy. Here it is.

**When those of Light and Dark collide**

**A group of few will decide our fate**

**Special from birth, they are all marked**

**They are the key to save a way of life**

**Which side they choose is their choice alone**

**They must stand for what is right and good**

**Or darkness must prevail**

**The two cannot coexist peacefully**

**They will be aided by another few as special as they**

**It is the destiny of these few**

**To alter the course of our lives**

I'll let you ponder what it means. Your brother, Joseph.'"

"What's it mean, 'Mione?" Ginny whispered.

"I...I think it means that we, the Heirs, and you, our soul mates, are the key in this war."

"I thought Saint Bloody Potter was the one who was supposed to defeat Voldemort, " Draco said with a hint of malice.

"He is, " Hermione said, "but that wont necessarily win the war. If this prophecy is true, then whatever side we fight for will come out victorious."

Draco took a deep breath, "I never thought I'd say this, but please tell me you people are helping Potter. If the Dark Lord wins the war, and I haven't died, my father will personally come and strangle me with his own two hands."

"I can't speak for every one of the Heirs, but we are, " Hermione said confidently, gesturing to herself and Philip.

* * *

That night at dinner, Philip and Draco sat alone at their respective tables, moody and mulling over the new information. Ginny and Hermione sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table whispering together. Dinner hadn't appeared on their plates yet when Dumbledore raised his hands for quiet.

When all chatter was gone and all eyes were on him, he began, "Before dinner, I have a few announcements to make. This year, I have decided to give the students a few special treats. There will be, as usual, a Christmas feast on the night before holidays. After that, however, we will have a Winter Ball for fourth years and up. First through third years will only be allowed to attend if an older student asks them. However, there will be parties allowed in your common rooms. Lastly, will the Prefects and Heads please stay after for a moment? Now, tuck in."

A low rumble of excited chatter broke out in the Great Hall. Even the teachers were talking amongst themselves, as they hadn't known about any of this. While the guys debated between themselves whom they were going to ask and the girls talked about the new clothes they would buy for the occasion, Ginny and Hermione still whispered of other things.

"Does that Master Lind person know about the prophecy yet?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed, "That I don't know. I asked Philip if he knew, but he didn't. Joseph didn't mention anything in his letter about whether or not he told anyone else."

"Well, th--"

She was cut off as a loud, creaking sounded as the huge double doors to the Great Hall both opened. In the doorway was a group of about one hundred teenagers of various ages and thirty to forty adults. Everyone gasped at their appearance, and a small, redheaded man came to the front of the group.

He spoke quietly, but his voice sounded deafening in the silence of the Hall, "Come."

* * *

A/N: Woooo! Oh, the suspense. Wait…I forget I've posted this before. And, yeah, that ending was slightly…strange. Don't like it, deal with it! Lolz. Now, if I didn't offend ya there (or even if I did) do me a favor and pwetty pwease review. I'll love you forever and you'll be my bestest friend! After everybody I know in rl, of course. Lmao. But still do it! REVIEW PEOPLE! 


	6. Chapter 6

The Heirs of Merlin

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm really getting tired of this. No, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, do you think I'd be here writing _fanfiction_? That would be a negative….

* * *

The students began to whisper. What did the man mean by come? The whisperings ceased once again, in shock, when Hermione and Philip rose from their seats and went to greet the short man. That being done, they stepped into the mass of kids behind him. At this point, Ginny and Draco were rigid in their seats. They were the only two who didn't look utterly confused, but no one noticed. 

"Albus Dumbledore. A pleasure to finally meet you," the man called out.

"Oh no, "Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles, "The pleasure is all mine Master Lind." Dumbledore rose from his seat, "Students, I give you the Masters and Heirs of Merlin. Now, everyone, follow your house Prefects to your common rooms. Food will be brought to you. Then, Prefects, please report to your own common room. Also, Miss Weasley and Mister Malfoy, please stay a moment. You may all go."

The large group, still at the doors, stepped back to allow the rest of the school to exit. Slowly, the Great Hall emptied until Ginny, Draco, and the group were alone with Dumbledore, the other teachers having left, also. Ginny and Draco fell in behind Dumbledore as he strode across the room. When the three reached the group, Philip spoke, "Masters, Heirs, this is Headmaster Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley, and Draco Malfoy."

Master Lind stepped forward as Dumbledore came towards him, "Hello there. It is an honor to meet a great wizard such as yourself. I hope we are not asking too much intruding on your hospitality like this."

Dumbledore smiled at him, "That is no problem. We have more than enough room. Accommodations will be made for you. I understand that there is an important reason that you are here?"

"Come here, Joseph," Master Lind spoke towards the group. Joseph, a boy of medium height who looked like a younger version of Philip stepped up next to Master Lind, "Joseph is a seer. He had a prediction a while ago that is only just now known to us. I'm not sure if Hermione and Philip have shared the prophecy with you or not." Dumbledore shook his head and Master Lind handed him a piece of parchment.

As Dumbledore read it, his brow began to crease deeply, "This is unexpected. We will have to deal with it as it comes. Until then, you are very welcome to stay at Hogwarts." He turned to his four students, "Escort them to the South Tower. The house elves have set up dormitories for them and the four of you. Your things are already there, so there is no need for you to go to the Prefects' quarters. Tomorrow, Miss Granger and Mr. Thomasson, you two are exempt from your classes to train. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley, you will attend your classes. That is all. Good night, then."

The four teens nodded at him and headed past the group, leading them up the shifting staircases. They headed to a portrait of a one-eyed hag and said the password 'Noel' and stepped through the entrance. They stood in the fire-lit room while the Masters and Heirs headed to their dorms. They were going to begin to talk when they noticed a group of the Heirs still in the room, staring at them.

"Um…" Hermione stuttered, "Is there anything you need? We can always call one of the house-elfs if-"

"Hush already. We don't need a house-elf. All we wanted to do was say hello to that dunderhead and you, Miss Know-It-All, " said one of the girls. She was a little shorter than Ginny with shoulder length brown hair and big hazel eyes.

Hermione's eyes widened and she squealed and rushed over to the girl, "Oh my goodness! Missy! I haven't seen you in ages."

"Around three years to be exact. And don't act like I'm the only one here. Issy, Katara, and Jessie have been here just as long as I have, " she pointed at three girls. Isobel was a pretty, Puerto Rican girl with large chocolate eyes and short, dark hair. Katara was a thin Asian girl with long, straight, jet black hair and black, almond shaped eyes. Jessie was a half-Japanese, half-white girl with almond shaped hazel eyes and thick, black hair that went down to the small of her black. Hermione grinned and hugged each of them tightly while a group of boys rolled their eyes at the girls.

"Oy, bro, "Joseph called, "You too cool to say hi? And here Cameron, Orian, Tobai, and me have come all this way just to see you. Your really are a stuck up Brit, now ain't ya?"

Philip grinned, "You really are a piece of work, you know that?"

A boy who looked just like Katara, just a little taller and more masculine smirked and spoke with a slightly accented voice, "Looky, looky, boys. He's even got a little English accent. If you ask me, -"

He never finished his statement, seeing as though Philip tackled and pinned him to the ground, "No one did ask you." The boy feigned shock before both burst out laughing and both got up from the ground. "Nice to see you, Tobai. Good to know you're still a pompous Asian bastard." Philip turned to his brother and ruffled his hair, "Heya, Joe. How's everything on the home front? Enjoying your _muggle _school?"

Joseph glared, "Are _you_ enjoying _Snape_?"

"Touché little brother, " Philip said before turning to a tall boy with shaggy blond hair. It fell a little past his ears and into his light brown eyes. "Orian, Orian, Orian. What will it take for you to drop the surfer bum look? It went out with Hammer. Come to think of it, Hammer was never in. So what's that say about you?"

"Fuck you, you American reject. Couldn't take it in the States, so you had to run to Europe? Personally, I'm glad you left. We **real** Americans didn't want you there, anyways," Orian said with a grin.

Philip laughed and turned to the last boy. He had short brown hair and large, baby blue eyes and was a good head taller than anyone in the room, except for Draco, who was only half a head shorter than him. "Well, well, well. Cameron Moore. Have you dropped out of that pathetic excuse of a magic school that you go to yet?"

Cameron grinned, "You tard I'm graduating at the end of this year."

"Nice to know, " Philip shot back, "I'll be sure to have my secretary send you a nice jinx or two for the occasion." As all of the friends laughed, Philip looked behind him to find Ginny and Draco, but he didn't see him. He swiveled around and caught sight of them sneaking out of the portrait.

"Hey, Gin, Malfoy? Where are you going?" The pair froze as all eyes turned on them.

"We were going to the Prefects' dorms, "Ginny said slowly, neither having turned around yet.

"Gin, you can't do that, " Hermione said. "At least wait till tomorrow when we can help you explain. Both of you come and meet everyone." Reluctantly, the two turned around and headed back over towards the group.

"Dude, is that her?" Orian whispered to Philip as they came over.

"Yeah."

"Damn you're lucky. She's hot. Cameron's lucky, too. He got Jessie over there. I still haven't even found my mate yet." Their conversation ended as Ginny and Draco were introduced to everyone.

"If most of you study with different Masters, " Ginny asked, "How do you all know each other?"

Tobai spoke up, "Since the Masters don't necessarily have the powers we have, every few years we all get together for a retreat of sorts. We were all either grouped together or shared rooms. We all hit it off when we first met and have been friends ever since."

"Oh."

An awkward silence fell over them for a moment until Isobel broke it, "Well, I hate to break up this tearful reunion, but I'm beat. I'm heading up to bed. Buenos noches mis amigos. Hasta manana."

As she went up the others agreed to pick up their conversation in the morning and they trickled out, leaving the room bare and silent except for the crackling fire.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione and Ginny woke to find the other girls in their dorm gone. After they had quickly showered and dressed, they went down to the common room to head out, and found Philip and Draco waiting for them. The four said nothing the whole walk to the Hall. When they walked through the doors, noise could only be heard coming from one table. A fifth long table had appeared for the Heirs and the noise was coming from the clatter of their utensils and their chatter. The rest of the school, teachers included, turned their eyes ashamedly as the four walked over to the new table and sat down. Once there, they instantly relaxed as the Heirs blocked them from view. Greetings chorused around them and they answered back politely, put food on their plates, and began to listen to the conversation around them. 

"Shape shifting is so much better than any bending, " Cameron was saying, "I can't believe none of you can see that. When we fight, we have a better chance of blending into our surroundings. It's all you benders can do to use your element to block curses and whatnot."

Sakara, a tall, thin girl with short, straight black hair and dark eyes, argued back at him, "But when you're transformed you can't block anything. You have to rely on the body of the animal you've chosen. Basically, you're defenseless."

"Also, " Orian chimed in, "You could be injured and no one would know it was you." Se stared at his cup a moment and a long, thing stream of his drink cracked like a whip in front of Missy before depositing back in his cup, "I'll take bending any day."

Jessie piped up, "Well, Me and Issy have the best of both worlds. We're bender's and shape shifters. So nah." She stuck her tongue out at the two boys and everyone laughed.

"While we're on the subject," Draco said, "What are all of you're gifts?"

"Fire bender, shape shifter, whitelighter," Jessie said.

Cameron was next, "Shape shifter, avatar, universal."

Everyone looked at Joseph, "Seer, avatar, and universal."

"Telepath, seer, universal," Katara quipped.

Tobai piped in, "Water bender, seer, whitelighter."

"Telepath, avatar, and water bender," Orian answered next.

"Earth bender, shape shifter, and seer," Isobel said.

Missy answered last, "Avatar, whitelighter, and universal."

Silence fell for a few minutes as everyone finished his or her breakfast. Orian was the first to speak, "We're having training sessions all day. Mya, Dumbledore gave you and Philip the day off from classes. You're going to train with us. Ginny and Draco still have to go, though."

When breakfast ended, Ginny and Draco said goodbye to the group and headed to their classes quickly, knowing that they would be bombarded with questions.

* * *

When Ginny arrived in Charms, everyone, including Professor Flitwick, stared at her. She handed him a note for her tardiness and looked around for a seat. A blush spread over her face and neck as she walked to the empty seat next to Melissa. After she had sat down, whispers broke out and Melissa thrust a note over at her. She unfolded it and read it quickly. 

_'Who are all those people? What's going on?'_

She wrote back quickly and watched Melissa carefully as she read it.

_I can't tell you. I would tell you some things, but even that would be too much. Even if I could, there's not enough time to tell you now. I'll ask if I can, but I'm not promising anything. Just know that they're on our side._

Melissa seemed satisfied and the pair went back to practicing the Vermillious charm. She could still feel her classmates' stares and hear snatches of their conversations, however hard she tried to ignore them.

"...They're spies for You-Know-Who."

"They can't be. Dumbledore wouldn't have let them in the school."

"The Ministry sent them is what I heard."

"Why'd they do that?"

"I guess they think that since Dumbledore is getting old, we're not safe here anymore."

"Yeah right."

"I heard they're all specially trained aurors. No, really. I heard it from one of them. An Asian boy. He said they're here to make sure that Death Eaters don't break in and murder us in our sleep."

Ginny rolled her eyes at all of them and focused back on the charm. Her whole day after Charms was like that. By the time her last class was up, she felt like hexing them all, but was too tired to do so. Instead, she dragged herself up to the common room to wait for the others.

Draco's day was no better. His housemates rounded on him the moment he set foot into Greenhouse 3.

"Drakey," Pansy Parkinson whined as she attached herself to his arm, "You didn't come and see me last night. And why have you been hanging out with the Mudblood and Weaslette? And those weirdos. What did Dumblebore call them?"

"Heirs of Merlin you stupid whore," he barked as he detached himself from her.

"Yeah, Drake, why have you been hanging out with them? I can maybe see Weaslette. She's at least a pureblood. But those others? And Granger of all people? Granted, she is hot this year, but you really have lowered your standards," Blaise Zabini said.

Draco glowered at him and spoke quietly, although his voice was shaking in anger, and his fists balled up at his sides, "Cut the pureblood crap, Blaise. That's not you. And it's not right. They're just as good wizards, if not better in some cases, as we are. And Pansy, if you ever call Hermione a Mudblood again, I will kill you."

Pansy pouted and started to whisper with Millicent Bulstrode, who was next to her. Everyone in the room was now staring at Draco and Blaise, except for Professor Sprout who was pretending that nothing was going on.

Blaise was silent for a moment, "I am a self-respecting pureblood. I am, and always have been, better than them. I thought that you were the same. If you all of a sudden think that everything we've been taught since birth is crap then that's your problem. You can deal with Lucius on your own. I am only asking you to tell me what's going on. Everyone knows you know, so please do enlighten us."

"I can't tell you!" Draco cried exasperatedly.

"Why not?" Pansy asked in a whine.

"It's not for me to tell. If you want to know, ask one of them."

"That's never stopped you before. And I am not risking my personal health by talking to those damn Mudbloods. Not to mention my safety. My parents would have my head for it," Blaise scoffed.

Draco smirked, "Believe me. You are risking your safety in a much worse way by insulting them."

"Please," Blaise laughed harshly, "What are they going to do? Kick my ass the muggle way? It's laughable."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You'll see. Make one of them mad. You'll be sorry. Now if you don't mind, I have a plant to attend to."

He turned his attention back to potting the plant that was in front of them and ignored his housemates who were glaring at him from all angles.

As Draco and Ginny were arguing with their friends, Hermione, Philip and the rest of the Heirs were beginning to train. They paired off for hand-to-hand combat first. Katara and Jessie, Hermione and Missy, Isobel and the girl Sakara, Tobai and Joseph, Philip and Orian, and Cameron was with a black boy named Dereon. They fought vigorously for a few hours before Master Jameson allowed them to take a break. They all sat on the ground breathing heavily, not saying anything.

"I know your headmaster didn't tell anyone why we're here, or what we are," Tobai broke the silence, "but does anyone know? Other than Ginny and Draco, I mean."

Hermione frowned, "I don't think so, but I'm not sure."

"Well, what if someone asks? How much should we tell them? I mean, we don't know who's loyal to whom here," Missy pointed out.

"I think it's safe to tell them what we are and about our powers, but not why we're here," Cameron said after a moment.

Everyone agreed with him on that, as even they didn't fully understand why they were there. They had an idea and an impending sense of doom looming over them, but the specifics weren't clear. Their break being over, they separated once again into different groups to work on power control.

* * *

The next day was a Hogsmeade trip, and the girls dragged the boys from Zonkos to go shopping with them. 

"Why do we have to do this, again?" Drew whined as they entered Gladrags.

"Because," Jessie said, "You need to look nice for once in your life." She added a comment in Japanese and smirked at him.

Cameron rolled his eyes, "You and speaking Japanese. No one else hear can speak it, so why do you insist on speaking it? Wait…don't answer that… I don't want to know."

Everyone laughed and the few couples separated and everyone started to look for ball outfits. After a few moments of searching, their heads all snapped around when they heard Hermione squeal.

"It's perfect! Oh, Draco, we have to get it!"

Hermione was holding up a silver ball gown. It had a slightly flared skirt, capped sleeves, and a low-cut square neckline that began a tight-fitting bodice. Draco looked at her with a bored expression firmly in place, "Whatever. Do what you do."

She glared at him and turned towards where Ginny was coming out of the dressing room and squealed again, "Oh, Gin. It's perfect for you. I love it."

Ginny was in an emerald green dress. It was straight and hugged her curves down to the floor. It had slim spaghetti straps and the back was out. She spun around and Hermione nodded her head approvingly while Philip just stared.

When the two girls had gone to look for shoes, Joseph went up to his brother and clapped him on the shoulder, "You know, that open-mouthed, fishy look kind of works for you."

Philip shot him a withering glare, "Oh what do you know?"

"I know that you're falling for her. So is Draco for Hermione."

"This coming from a ten year old," Philip retorted.

"Age ain't nothing but a number," Joseph said, grinning, in an imitation southern accent.

Philip cocked an eyebrow at his brother, then shook his head and walked away.

They stayed in the store for hours, the girls running around with stacks of dresses in their hands. Jessie was the next to find her perfect dress. She had chosen a silky, lilac colored dress that went down to her shins and had one inch thick straps and a flattering v-neck. Katara bought a dark wine colored, floor length strapless gown. Missy was in a honey-colored dress that matched her eyes. It was asymmetrical, the right side starting just above her knee and the other ending at mid-calf, and had a single strap going around her neck. Isobel found a one-shoulder, periwinkle gown that was floor length and had spaghetti straps. The boys headed out after they had bought the dresses, thinking that they were finished with their torture for the day. The girls, however, had other ideas. They dragged them back inside and began to look for shoes and other accessories, as well as picking out suits for the boys. When they finally did leave, the boys each had a different black suit and cummerbunds, colored the color of their date's dresses. In the case of Cameron and Tobai, however, who were escorting Jessie and Isobel, just plain black because they didn't want periwinkle and lilac colored cummerbunds. They headed to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, but ended up in the castle Kitchens, instead. The moment the door opened for them to enter the pub, all conversations came to a screeching halt in favor of staring at the group. Curiously, after they had left the bar, everyone's drinks flew into their faces. The group all turned to a guilty looking Tobai and Orian and they all burst out laughing. After they had their drinks, they all headed straight to bed, too tired to do anything else.

* * *

A/N: 6 down, who knows how many else to go. I've written chapter 7, am in the middle of chapter 8, and still going. If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them and I just might use them! I might be compelled to update more often if you people would review! 


	7. Chapter 7

The Heirs of Merlin

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is getting old, and fast. I didn't own it as of five minutes ago, but if you know something I don't, please…share the love.

* * *

The group entered the Great Hall the night of the ball and they all stared around in awe. Snow was charmed to fall from the ceilings, but it never hit their heads. Ice sculptures were in the middle of all the tables, which were also made of ice. The other decorations were silver, black, and gold, and no less than ten Christmas trees were scattered around the hall. They observed all of this as they were escorted to their large table by the ghost of a jolly, plump witch. "Must Get Out" by Maroon 5 was playing softly as they all sat down. 

"Wow!" Missy breathed, "It's so pretty."

Hermione grinned, "Dumbledore outdid himself."

"Dumbledore always has done everything too big. Look at his beard! Look at Potter!" Draco said grumpily.

Ginny's wilting glare immediately made his mouth close and he shrunk back into his seat. Everyone else laughed and Draco glared at them half-heartedly. The whole hall hushed in a matter of seconds as Dumbledore rose from his seat and held his hands up for silence.

"Welcome, all of you, to our first annual Winter Ball. The decorations were kindly put up by Professors Flitwick and McGonagall. Now, on to the festivities. Happy Christmas to all."

Everyone except the Slytherins clapped as he sat down and various couples got up to dance to "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls. Joseph and Katara, Isobel and Tobai, and Missy and Orian got up as well, leaving Draco, Hermione, Philip, Ginny, Jessie, and Cameron sitting at the table, and awkward silence falling over them. The silence was disrupted when Harry and Ron headed towards their table.

When they reached the table, Harry nudged Ron forward.

"Uhh," Ron stammered, "I just wanted to apologize. I was acting like a dick. So, no hard feelings? We've really missed you, Mione."

Hermione stared at him for a moment before smiling. "Agreed," she beamed as she jumped up and gave him a big hug.

When Hermione hugged Ron, Harry sidled over to Ginny, who was being held possessively by a glaring Philip. "Gin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was just angry and jealous and you didn't deserve that. Can you forgive me? And maybe take me back?"

Ginny had been feeling optimistic until he added the last part, "It's not that simple, Harry," she whispered sadly. "I'm perfectly willing to forgive you, despite the fact that you really hurt me. But we can't be anything more than friends. There are things going on right now that you don't know and that are out of my control. We're just not meant to be."

Harry's eyes narrowed in Philip's direction, "What don't I know, then?"

"It's out of my control, Harry. I didn't choose it, but it happened, and we all have to live with it. Can't we just be friends again?"

His green eyes darkened with anger, "What is out of your control? Why won't you just tell me?"

Ginny bit her lip and looked at Philip, who shook his head, "I can't tell you now, Harry. You have no idea how much I want to, but you have to understand that I just can't. You'll understand soon enough. I'm sorry…"

"I don't think that us being friends again is such a good idea," Harry said coldly as she trailed off, "Friends who are deliberately deceptive are no good to me. Funny, though. I never had you pegged as such a back-stabbing, frigid bitch."

He turned on his heel and stalked off, leaving Ginny sobbing into Philip's shoulder and the whole hall staring at him. The rest of the table, including Ron, were glaring daggers at the boy's retreating back. It was only natural that a hanging icicle suddenly melted and slapped Harry across the face before depositing itself on his head. The whole hall laughed, especially the Slytherins, and Jessie and Tobai grinned mischievously together.

"So much for una noche perfecta," Isobel said sadly.

Ginny shot a watery smile at her, "I'll be fine. I'm sorry. I just need to take a walk, I think. Get some air."

Philip stood with her, "I think I will, too."

Ginny smiled at him gratefully and leaned against his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. As the couple left, the rest of the table had grins plastered across their faces.

Hermione jumped out of her seat, "I think we all need to get up. Come on Draco. Let's go dance."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the dance floor, but paused when a slow song began to play. Her hands went nervously around his neck and his around her waist as they shuffled awkwardly in time with the beat.

_Life can be distance between us  
Days even years could pass on  
But the love that lies between us will  
Always be worth holdin' on  
_

"You, uh, you look…nice tonight," Draco stuttered.

Hermione blushed slightly, "Thank you. So do you."

_  
Together forever always  
From the dawn till the end  
Of each day no matter  
How far away you are we're  
Together forever always  
_

An awkward silence fell for a few agonizing moments before Draco spoke again. "Hermione, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. Before a few weeks ago, I was a total jackass."

"That you were. But it's in the past now, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, as far as I'm concerned, the old Draco no longer exists."

_I could try to forget you but the  
Memories keep lingering on  
But the dreams I dream about  
You keep me holdin on  
_

Hermione looked into his steel gray eyes and saw an emotion she hadn't seen there before—love. The pair stopped moving for a second as Draco's head lowered towards Hermione's.

_  
Together forever always  
From the dawn till the end  
Of each day no matter  
How far away you are we're  
Together forever always _

Together forever always  
From the dawn till the end  
Of each day no matter  
How far away you are we're  
Together forever always

The moment their lips touched, they forgot about everything else. When they finally broke apart, they ignored the looks that they were receiving from everyone and walked out to the courtyard. After they had gone, the hall erupted with whispers, its previous deafening silence gone.

Outside, Draco and Hermione were walking hand in hand across the snow-covered grounds.

"I wish this night would never end," Hermione sighed happily.

"Well, all good things must come to an end. All you can do is enjoy it while it lasts," Draco said in response.

She looked up at him, "Do you think this—we—will end?"

He smiled down at her and kissed her lips softly, "I certainly hope not."

Hermione broke away from him and smirked up at him. She punched him lightly on the arm and ran from him, "Tag. You're it!"

Draco laughed and ran after the brunette, who was running down towards the lake. He caught up to her just as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What the hell…" he burst out as he nearly bumped into her.

"Shh," Hermione scolded and pointed to a spot by the edge of the lake. "Look."

Draco turned towards what she was pointing at and smirked, "Well, well, well. It looks like the American's got some game after all."

Philip and Ginny were standing together, their bodies entwined and their mouths locked in a passionate kiss. Draco sniggered and Hermione jabbed him in the ribs, trying to get him to stop. He only got louder, so Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and pulled the blonde back towards the castle.

When Ginny and Philip finally separated they both looked anywhere but at each other. Ginny's face was as red as a tomato.

"Wow," Philip said, more to himself than her.

Ginny laughed, the tension between them gone, "And just think. When I first met you, all I wanted to do was hex you. Now here I am kissing you. In the snow, no less."

Philip gasped in mock shock, "What? Hex _moi_? Yeah, I can be a bit of a jerk, but I'm a **good-looking** jerk. That makes all the difference."

Ginny giggled and leaned back into him, staring out at the ice-covered lake, "That's exactly why. You are _such_ a prat sometimes. The first time I met you…in McGonagall's office, do you remember? I hadn't even seen you when you made a snide comment. Told me to move if I do recall."

Philip rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah. Hang that over my head. I get it. I can be an ass."

"That's putting it lightly," Ginny snickered.

Philip started to tickle her, "So you're laughing at me? Still want to laugh, huh?"

Ginny shrieked and started to run from him. Philip started after her and was soon hit with a snowball in the face. The two tossed snow around and were soon joined by the rest of their friends, who, having seen the pair, decided to pelt both of them with snow. They all transfigured their clothes, built forts, divided into teams, and from then on it was all out war. The group played in the snow until they were too exhausted to do anything else. They changed their clothes back and traipsed through the slowly emptying Great Hall towards their dorms.

* * *

The next morning the twelve of them were all hard-pressed to get up on time, but somehow they all staggered to breakfast. Most of Hogwarts was bustling around them, hurrying to find things and say last-minute goodbyes before the Express left in a few hours. The group languidly watched the frenzy around them with a mixture of amusement and irritation. The amusement was gone, however, when Pansy Parkinson approached them. 

"Drakey, why aren't you packed? The train leaves soon!" she exclaimed in a whiney voice.

"Leave us the hell alone, Parkinslut," Ginny growled.

Pansy glared at her, "I don't believe I was addressing _you_, Weaslette. Butt out of my conversation. Anyways, where was I. Oh yes. Draco, your father will not be very pleased, to say the least, to hear that you're choosing to spend your Christmas with the likes of them rather than your own family and… special guests.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes in agitation, "Well, my father will have to deal with it, wont he, now? There was no use in your even coming over here. You knew that I would not be going and that there is nothing you could do that could persuade me otherwise. I do believe that this conversation is over now. Goodbye, Pansy."

He turned his back to her and Pansy's outraged face was left staring at the group of Heirs who were all sniggering at her undignified dismissal. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she turned angrily on her heel and marched away. At the doors to the Great Hall she turned around and yelled back angrily, "This is not over, Draco. You cannot escape who you are."

The friends laughed even harder at her beet red face when, in a hurry, she had turned and tripped over the trunk of a first year Hufflepuff. She groaned in frustration and left the hall in a frenzy of blonde hair.

* * *

Much of the next week went without a hitch. Petty arguments arose, of course, but all of those were resolved almost immediately. Nearly daily trips to Hogsmeade left all of them with a shallow hatred of butterbeer, and they instead turned to the kitchens several times a day for hot chocolate and coffee. 

One of these trips had Draco and Hermione heading down the stairs of Hogwarts at midnight under the cover of an invisibility cloak. Hermione had "borrowed" it from Harry before he left for the Burrow.

"Why do we have to get hot chocolate for all your bloody friends? Better yet, why do I? Like I said, they're your friends," Draco grumbled.

Hermione smirked at him, "Because. You, my dear, are a pack mule. Why else do you think we keep you around? Merlin knows you're certainly not useful for anything else."

She felt his icy glare through the darkness and giggled as she tickled the pear in the portrait and ducked from under the invisibility cloak. Draco followed her peals of laughter into the kitchen huffily. Hermione talked to the elves for a moment before motioning Draco over to a table in the corner of the spacious room. They had been sitting for only a moment when a little house elf waddled over with two giant mugs of steaming hot chocolate with swirls of whipped cream and juicy maraschino cherries on top. They sipped their drinks for a moment and sat awkwardly in silence.

"What?" Draco said confusedly when he saw Hermione staring at him curiously.

"I'm just thinking how little I know about you. I've known you for almost seven years and we're even "destined to be together," but I know nothing about you. Nothing that matters, anyways."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "So?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Obviously you're too dim to understand how to keep a conversation going. We're going to play 21 questions. I go first. Um… Did you really date that slut Parkinson?"

Draco glowered at her, "I don't think I'm going to like this game. Sadly, yes I did. Now what?"

The brunette was crowing with delight, "Seriously? And I thought Lavender was desperate when she dated Ron last year!"

"I don't like this," Draco grumbled, "Moving on now. Do I get to ask you anything?"

Hermione was still struggling to compose herself, "Sure. Ask away."

"How long did you really want Weasle-bee? Everyone but him could see you pining away for him."

"Oh goodness," she groaned. "Why did you have to go there? I'm not answering that."

"Tsk tsk. You're not playing by the rules of your game. I answered your question, now you answer mine."

"Fine. Since around halfway through second year. Ugh. You're a prat, you know that?" she glared at the blonde half-heartedly.

The signature Malfoy smirk crossed his face, "Yes, I do. Got any more like that one to stump me with?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "And this is what I get to look forward to every day for the rest of my life. I am so never sharing a bedroom with you. Better yet, we're not even sharing a hallway."

"You have made two mistakes in that logic, Gra — Hermione."

Hermione feigned shock, "How dare you even say such a thing. I never make mistakes."

"Au contraire, mademoiselle. One, you assume that we are going to be married or living together. Two, you wouldn't be able to resist being near me. Goodness only knows what spells Weasel-dumb and Potter-dumber have had you under to keep you away this long."

Hermione laughed, "Oh, you're just jealous. You wish you had me."

Draco smiled at her, "No, I don't think I do. I'm quite fine. Although, that Patil girl, the one in Ravenclaw… I could never bring myself low enough to date a Gryffindor… has been eyeing me lately. Do you think you could hook us up?"

"You do realize that I, a Gryffindor, am your soul mate?" When he grinned and nodded his head yes, she rolled her eyes, "You are such a pig."

"Why, yes. Yes I am. And everyone loves me for it even more."

Hermione sniggered and stood up, "Whatever you say. Let's go. We'll finish this… game… upstairs. I think we may be just a bit late with everyone's drinks."

They didn't bother with the Invisibility Cloak and hurried up to the dorms to avoid any unwanted run-ins with Filch or Mrs. Norris. Their lateness and flushed faces caused a few raised eyebrows, but they ignored the rest of the group. They got their hot chocolate and marched silently up the stairs to the dorms. When only one door slammed, the girls started giggling and whispering together, and the boys just smirked. The conversation gradually turned off from Draco and Hermione, and eventually died off. Ginny got up first, pulling Philip up with her.

"We have to get up early. McGonagall's essay is due right after break and we haven't started yet. Goodnight."

'Goodnight' chorused after them as the pair headed upstairs. Everyone else followed them not long after. Around an hour after everyone went upstairs, Philip was still awake. He heard a soft knock at his door, and with a wave of his hand, it opened to reveal a pajama-clad Ginny standing nervously in the doorframe. Without a word, she went to his bed and sat cross-legged next to him.

"I couldn't sleep," she said in explanation.

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She sighed, "Lately I've been having this dream where I'm walking into my room, but another me is already in my bed. Then, out of nowhere, a Death Eater appears and he strangles the me who's in the bed. So I watch him kill the other me, but then he turns around and he sees the real me, so he points his wand at me and says 'Avada Kedavra.' Then I always wake up when the spell is heading at me. So I don't really want to sleep."

Philip thought for a second, "Well, you can sleep in here if you leave early. They'd, they being Hermione in case you were wondering, have a fit if they saw you walk out of here in the morning."

Ginny slid into bed beside him and muttered a sleepy 'thank you' into the pillow. Within minutes she was asleep. He stared at her for a moment before settling back and falling asleep himself.

* * *

Ginny woke up slowly the next morning. It took her a while to realize where she was, but a smile crossed her face as her brain began to fill her in. Philip was snoring lightly next to her with his right arm draped over her waist. She was drifting off to sleep again when an owl scratched on the window. She looked up to see Errol flapping lopsidedly outside. She carefully moved out of the bed so that she wouldn't wake Philip up. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and opened up the window. Errol dropped a package at her feet and flew over her head to crash into the wall behind her. Unluckily for Philip, the wall was over the bed. Errol dropped onto his head and he instantly awoke, muttering and yelling curses. Ginny ducked as a book was orbed across the room. She sniggered as Philip sat up groggily and slowly realized what was going on. 

"Oh hush. There's nothing funny here," he said irritably as he picked Errol up and tossed him back out the window.

"Whatever. Mum sent me a package."

She picked up the letter that was in the ties and opened it:

_**Ginny dear,**_

_**Ron told me what happened with Harry. I'm so sorry, dear. But he is under a lot of stress right now, as you well know, and I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. Anyways, your father and I were hoping to meet this Philip boy over break, but as you decided to stay I guess we'll just have to wait until the end of term. Ron sends his greetings, and so do your father, Fred, and George. I made some fudge, but I didn't want Ron to eat it all, so I'm sending you some. Give Hermione my love and don't get into too much trouble.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Mum**_

"Want some fudge?" Ginny asked Philip as she closed the letter up.

"Chocolate? This early in the morning? Why the hell wouldn't I want any!" he grinned.

Ginny rolled her eyes and passed him the tin of fudge.

"What's in the letter?" he asked between mouthfuls.

Ginny wrinkled her nose when she looked over and saw his mouth full of mashed up chocolate, but chose not to comment, "Nothing much. She wanted to meet you, but oh well. Oh yeah, she said for me 'not to blame Harry about what happened at the Ball because he's under so much stress.' Ugh."

Philip glared at the wall, "Oh, yeah. Your family is going to just adore me when they have such an undying affection for Saint-fucking-Potter."

Ginny sat next to him on the bed and sighed, "Stop that. They'll like you fine, but I can tell from her tone that she's disappointed in me. They've always thought of Harry as another son, and they were so happy when we started dating."

Philip hugged her but didn't say anything, so she continued, "They say they don't care, but I could tell they were disappointed when we broke up. I'm sure they'll like you fine, but I don't think they'll ever forgive me."

"You're reading too much into this," Philip said gently. He stood up and pulled her off the bed, "Go back to your room and do whatever you need to do. We're blowing off classes today. I'll talk to everyone else, too. We'll go to London. Muggle London is somewhere I'd love to see."

"But," Ginny protested, "Won't the professors notice that all of us are gone? And, anyways, Hermione will never let us go."

Philip pushed her towards the door, "Leave Hermione to me. You just go get ready."

As soon as he was sure she was gone, he sent a mental message to Hermione telling her to come to his room when she could. Hermione, who had been under the covers of her bed snuggled up to Draco, jumped a foot into the air when she heard Philip's voice in her head. She untangled herself from the blonde's sleeping form and staggered groggily to Philip's room.

"What?" she growled at him, rubbing her eyes.

Philip took a step back, "Well, aren't we just Little Miss Sunshine in the mornings."

The brunette glared at him, "What? Before I blow you out of that open window, what in Merlin's name did you wake me up at this un-Godly hour for? You'd better hope that Draco is still asleep when I get back there, or you're gonna get it, you…"

She trailed off as she realized what she'd said. Philip Smirked, "Had fun last night, did we?"

Hermione folded her arms in front of her and narrowed her eyes at him, "We just talked, thank you very much. He would've woken everyone up going up those creaky stairs if he'd left, so he just stayed. And you can't talk. You had Ginny in here all night. Draco and I heard when she left her room, and I kind of noticed when she didn't come back."

The boy sighed and his warm, cinnamon eyes became cloudy, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm really worried about her. She keeps having this dream about being killed, and I have the feeling that last night was the first time she's slept well for at least a week or two."

Hermione sat on the chest at the foot of his bed, "Yeah. I think all of this Heirs stuff plus her not speaking to her brother or Harry anymore is overwhelming her. She needs a break. But we'll have to deal with it after classes."

At Philip's guilty face, she got up and walked towards him, "You're up to something. What is it?"

Philip backed away from her and held his hands in front of him, "Now, Hermione, you did say that she needed a break, and she really likes this idea." Hermione kept advancing towards him until he had backed up against the wall.

Philip averted his eyes and mumbled under his breath, "ItoldherwewereallgoingtomuggleLondonfortheday." He repeated himself more slowly when she looked at him quizzically.

She gave him an incredulous look, "Is that all?"

Philip was confused, "Is that all? We're skipping classes today. I thought you of all people would be furious."

"I must've forgotten to tell you all," Hermione said, laughing, "Dumbledore and Master Lind both said that we've been working so hard that we deserve a break. They said they'd make us take a day off sometime soon if we didn't on our own."

Philip walked across the room and sat on the foot of his bed. He stared at her for a moment and then seemed lost in thought. He was really telling Ginny that Hermione was okay with them going to London. Well, he was telling her…until his concentration was broken when he was knocked backwards by an incredible gust of wind.

"What the hell?" Philip screeched at Hermione, who stood glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"You woke me up for this?! I was comfortable!"

Philip sniggered, "Oh, yeah. I bet you were."

Hermione glared and stalked out of the door. She was down the hall when Philip leaned his head out of the door and yelled, "Tell your bed buddy to be ready by 9:30!"

She slammed her door hard behind her so that the sound carried down the hall to let him know that she heard him.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, here it was. The chapter that I have been writing for around a year and a half. Well, writing it only took a year. The last few months have been typing it. What can I say? School kind of gets in the way. I had writer's block on the story, then I forgot about it, then it took me a while to get into writing it again. When I finally did write it, I kind of forgot I had to type it until I started reposting the other chapters. So, yeah. Hope you liked it. Believe it or not, I'm around halfway done with chapter 8. Writing it, that is. So hopefully, if I get a chance to write again, I'll be done with that soon. This was 11 pages on Word, people! 4, 224 words! That's, like, double how many words I usually have, so I do hope you all like it, even though it is a bit shitty. I just kind of didn't want to try to work on it anymore, or I'd lose where I was going with the story…again. So, yeah. REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! 

Oh yeah... Post Chapter Disclaimer: The song is Together Forever Always by Leann Rhymes if you didn't know. _goes off muttering to self "random old country song. how random I can be sometimes" laughs hysterically realizes it wasn't funny and stops walks off stage_


End file.
